Meet Tom of The Barkley Ranch
by LauraHuntORI
Summary: Tom walks the boundaries of his domain. Who could doubt he is lord of all he surveys?


**Author's Note: **We've heard so much about him, I thought we might as well meet him.

**Disclaimer: **This is borrowed magic, owned by those more fortunate than I.

* * *

Tom shook off the last vestiges of sleep and went out to survey his kingdom. He had a busy morning ahead of him. No one would dare to doubt his mastery of all he surveyed, but it was good to remind everyone each day that the Barkley Ranch was under his personal protection and watchful eye.

Early morning sunlight gleamed on the golden head, and though the nighttime chill lingered yet in the air, his fur coat kept him warm enough. He crossed the courtyard to the stable with animal grace and slipped noiselessly inside. All was quiet as it should be, but he was pleased to see someone had been in to make sure the horses had water.

A couple of the great beasts dozed standing upright in their stalls, but the mare in the loose box at the end lay on her side on the hay-strewn floor to dream for a while. Tom went ventured close and spotted rapid movement under the nearest closed equine eyelid. He observed the slight movement of the slender legs with clinical detachment. A hoof nearly hit Tom's leg, so he stepped back, but languidly. Probably there was no reason for concern. No doubt the big animal would rise soon; he would keep an eye on her.

Tom looked around, examining the corners of the room especially, looking for signs of mice. There were none, of course. He did not tolerate such vermin in his stable.

He continued his progress outside and saw the ranch hands were indeed stirring. Men moved out from the cookhouse to get on with their work. Tom's green eyes approved of their industry, though he did not emulate it. A measured pace was the gate of a king. A few of the hired men glanced his way or called greetings. He nodded royally in return, but no more. It wouldn't do to be too familiar with the help; they'd only get ideas above the degraded condition nature had allotted them in this life.

A hand named Brahma led the formerly sleeping mare out into the yard. Ah, she was fine then. Ready to find a stallion and fulfill her duty to the ranch, no doubt. Tom reflected with pride on the admirable way he had fulfilled his own duty in that regard: this ranch was overrun with his fine offspring. No father could ask for more.

Tom moved on to a corral where a hand was working with a stallion, trying to get the beast used to the saddle. As always, the tense interaction between tricky man and enormous, but graceful, prey animal fascinated him. He vaulted onto the rail fence to sit and watch at his ease. Now the man seemed victorious, now the stallion. A worthy contest. The green eyes blinked slowly, concentrating on the movements of the combatants, until the fluttering wings of a bird distracted him. Was it wounded?

Tom leaped to the ground, and ran to investigate. He sniffed the air, but to no avail. The little creature was gone. He would leave it to its fate. He angled his golden head to the sun, then continued on to the orchard.

Amidst the shade of the close grown trees, he paused to rest. Everything was as it should be, he decided. He sniffed the ripening fruit, and chewed thoughtfully at some sweet tasting herbs whose name he did not know. He took his time spraying, to make certain any passersby knew these groves belonged to him.

Eventually, inevitably he headed back to the big ranch house, and threaded his way across the verandah inhaling deeply of the fragrance of the flowers that wafted on the air.

Around the corner at the kitchen door, he made his presence known and Silas opened the door. "Mr. Tom! I bet you're hungry, as late as it is."

Tom patiently allowed the man to fuss over him. Eventually, he was left in peace with food and milk. When he was satiated, he entered the corridor and shot around the corner of the stairs in a race to the bathroom, for he knew who would be there shrouded in warm, moist air.

"Tom!" Victoria exclaimed. "Naughty boy, you shouldn't be in here!"

He seated himself on the vanity table to watch as she primped briefly before the mirror. It was his favorite part of the morning routine. Finally, she was ready to face the day.

She turned to him with a smile. "Do I look presentable, Tom?" She reached out to caress the golden head lovingly.

In return, he nuzzled her hand and purred.


End file.
